And she fell
by nweiil
Summary: Courte, très courte, histoire écrite en cours de littérature anglaise, par un ami et moi-même. Originellement écrite en anglais, je l'ai traduit en français pour les non bilingues, mais je la reposterai également en anglais plus tard. [Rating T pour présence de mort, de suicide, et de schizophrénie.]
1. Chapter 1 - French

**Titre :**

...And she fell.

 **Auteurs :**

Olen, et moi-même.

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Elle était en train de regarder par la fenêtre. Le soleil se couchait au loin. Elle était là, seule, des milliers de pensées hantant son esprit. Soudain, elle se leva de son lit et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre.

Elle s'alluma une cigarette et admira la fumée s'échapper dans les airs. Elle sourit tristement. Ouais, cette sensation allait lui manquer. Elle regarda en bas de la rue.

 _« Qu'est-ce qui te retient ? »_ dit une voix dans sa tête.

Elle ne savait pas. Eh bien oui, qu'est-ce qui la retenait ?

 _« Saute. »_

...Sauter ? Allait-elle oser ? Juste un pas et ce serait fini. Cela semblait si facile. Donc, pourquoi pas ?

Elle tira une autre taffe de nicotine et la laissa passer dans ses poumons. Elle se sentait tellement confuse et la Voix continuait de résonner dans son esprit. Doucement, et de plus en plus fort. C'était comme s'il y avait plusieurs voix. Tout était mélangé.

 _« N'as-tu pas confiance en moi ? On se connaît depuis très longtemps, kitten._ **(1)** _»_

La Voix ajouta ce surnom, ironiquement et maintenant, un rire malsain se répercuta dans sa tête. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains, essayant de chasser ce rire de ses pensées, sans succès.

 _« N'essaies pas de me faire partir. Je serai toujours là. Tu le sais. Ça a toujours été le cas. »_

Oui, elle le savait. Bien sûr, qu'elle le savait. Mais à travers le temps, elle avait espéré qu'Elle s'en irait.

 _« Ils t'ont tous laissée. Mais je suis toujours là. Et je resterai. »_

Intérieurement, elle La suppliait de la laisser.

 _« Mais si tu sautes, tout s'arrêtera. J'te le promet. Crois-moi. »_

Elle sourit tristement et passa ses jambes sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

 _« Saute. »_

Tout allait s'arrêter. Elle le lui avait dit.

 _« Saute !»_

Sa cigarette s'éteignit et elle la balança devant elle. La dernière fumée de la cigarette s'échappa dans les airs.

 _« SAUTE ! »_

Et elle tomba. La jeune fille s'envola. Elle était libre. La Voix disparut.

Tout allait bien. **(2)**

* * *

 **C'est très, très court. Mais c'était pas censé faire un million de page non plus. Donc voilà un petit OS, écrit sous la contrainte d'un cours, mais très amusant à faire.**

 **(1)** J'ai laissé le surnom en anglais par préférence.

 **(2)** Dernière phrase de Harry Potter, on voulait le caser avec Olen, et c'est ce qu'on a fait. Mais la réf' marche mieux en anglais aha.

 **A bientôt.**

Nweil.

 **Réponse aux review.**

Hello **Hati** , tout d'abord, merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire aha. Pour te répondre sur ta review, en fait, nous n'avions pas pour envie d'écrire tout un scénario, ou avoir une histoire derrière. Il faut savoir qu'on est "contraint" de le faire, puisque c'est un travail donné en cours. Ecrire, n'importe quoi (chanson, poème, scénario, one shot etc..) sur une image imposée. Alors nous avions fait cela pour le plaisir, parce que c'était drôle à faire. On avait pas trop réfléchit à faire passer des émotions ou ce genre de chose aha. Désolé de la déception. Peut-être qu'on le réécrira, peut-être pas. On verra.

Encore merci de ton avis~


	2. Chapter 2 - English

**Title :**

...And she fell.

 **Authors:**

Olen and myself.

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

She was looking through the window. The sun was falling down. She was there, alone, a lot of thoughts haunting her mind. Suddenly, she got up from her bed and walked until the window. She lit up a cigarette and admired the smoke escape in the air.

She sadly smiled. Yeah, she would miss this sensation.

She looked down the street.

 _"What's holding you up ?"_ said a Voice in her head.

She didn't know. Yeah, what was holding her up ?

 _"Jump."_

...Jump ? Would she dare ? Just a step and it would be finished. It seemed so easy. So, why not ?

She took another puff of nicotine and let it pass into her lungs. She felt so confused and the Voice was still ringing in her mind. Gently and increasingly louder. It looked like there were several voices. All was blended.

 _"Don't you trust me ? We kniw each other for a long time, kitten."_

The Voice said this last word ironically and now, an unhealthy laugh resounded in her head. She took her head in her hands, trying to chase that laugh from her thoughts unsuccessfully.

 _"Don't try to make me leave. I would always be there. You know it. It has always been the case."_

Yeah, she knew it. Of course she knew it. But over the time, she had hoped that She would go away.

 _"They all leaved you. But I'm still here. And I would stay."_

Internally, she begged Her to leave.

 _"If you jump, everything will stop. I promise you. Trust me."_

She sadly smiled, again and she passed her legs over the edge of the window.

 _"Jump."_

Everything would stop, She told her.

 _"Jump !"_

The cigarette extinguished and she threw it in front of her, above the street. The last smoke escaped into the air.

 _" JUMP !"_

And she fell. The young girl flew away. She was free. The Voice was right, she had disappeared.

And all was well. **(1)**

* * *

 **It was a really, really short story aha. Written for school but we were glad to write it. Hope you had like it.**

 **(1)** Last sentence of Harry Potter. Because we wanted to put it in our story aha.

 **See ya.**


End file.
